


We'll meet again

by Fluffinson (orphan_account)



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fluffinson
Summary: In which 2019 Ulrich gets a hold of 1986 Helge whose interred in the cellar once more.Jonas, is once again, on the other side.





	We'll meet again

 

 

 

There are few people Jonas genuinely _likes_ on his journeys. He's experienced the best and the worst with many of them. Tannhaus is always the same - warm and inviting, clever and good conversation. Mikkel tears at a part of him - but he's never an unwelcome face for all the bittersweet he brings. Ulrich - Jonas likes a little less.

It isn't really fair, to an extent - they're all like animals being herded along the stream of time. But Ulrich has Mikkel on his track record, and - he has the boy.

Jonas has had a love hate relationship with the boy - he'll be the first to admit. First - he'd hated him. Not even on the strength of his own abduction but because of the dead children. 

And also at first - because he didn't know who he was then, didn't even know about the dead children - he'd loved him desperately in the way someone loves a drowned kitten. The tiny child with blood coagulated gruesomely from his innumerable lacerations. The child who didn't cry but peeped at Jonas curiously even as Jonas began to feel himself tear up.

He hadn't had time to worry about the boy ending up in the blue room - with all the future brought - but he'd worried about him anyway. Thought about 'Noah' and whoever had grabbed him getting their hands all over the already hurt, defenseless child.

It was a long time before Claudia got to him, and even longer before Jonas knew everything.

Knowing everything, even if it wasn't exactly right, Jonas' regard fell heavily in Helge's favour.

 

 

 

Jonas knows he'll see him again.

Because Claudia has told him so.

It's as important to him as being on the other side of the conversation with himself. It doesn't change things maybe - not really. But it _means_ something.

And all these moments, that don't necessarily affect anything, aren't they what make them human?

Jonas has pondered the thought for a long time.

He waits in 2052, Helge is in 1986.

The rift is expected this time.

Helge's condition isn't.

It's strangely like seeing things in double. Seeing little Helge match up - just so. The hair on the left side of Helge's face is matted with blood. Still, his eyes are clear and they blink guilelessly up at him.

Still, Jonas notes, no tears.

He's sitting with his legs pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around.

He ducks his head when Jonas looks at him, as if to hide himself.

Jonas is older than Helge is now. Helge probably does not recognize him. He gets up and stumbles forward miserably.

Jonas maybe tears up again. It's just - he looks _so_ hurt. And it's too quiet - too quiet of a hurt. Too bottled and unexpressed.

"It's...you." Helge stutters out, then drearily but with something like relief, "Jonas Kahnwald."

Jonas nods, because he doesn't trust himself to speak.

"I'm sorry." The man says, face conflicted.

"He told you they would survive, at first." Jonas offers.

The man stares at him but Jonas can't read the expression. He knows his own face is open, expression unguarded.

"I knew you weren't - wouldn't have - by then I knew better." his voice is choking, stuttered and stopped.

He looks away, in guilt.

"You thought you could reverse it." Jonas says.

"I didn't have the conviction to follow through." Helge counters.

"Is that why Noah left without you?" Because for all that Jonas knows he doesn't know this.

Helge's face falls and Jonas regrets it.

"I don't know." He says, in a small voice.

"We need to switch." Jonas says but that only causes Helge to draw further back.

Ulrich will come in the cellar and find Jonas. Ulrich - whose intentions are unclear. Jonas wonders if he's steeling himself, if at present he doesn't have the heart to put Helge through this again.

Only he has. The blood on his face is a testament to that.

"He'll kill you." Jonas says quietly.

"I know." Helge responds and settles himself in.

Ah, Jonas thinks, I should have guessed.

"You are much loved." He begins, "in the future. You get your son back. His name's Peter - he comes home. There's Charlotte and Franciska and Elisabeth."

Helge's face in the embodiment of devastation - like the words are too cruel to put his belief into.

"You're lying." Helge says.

"I'm not." Jonas says.

He really wants to put his arms around the man. He has the look of someone who life won't let die and Jonas knows that feeling better than anyone.

He throws caution to the wind.

"As a fellow time traveler," Jonas jokes, "I care for you."

Helge's expression is guarded and yet so hungry for any bit of positive affection.

"It was me. The first time at the rift. I saw you, as a child." Jonas continues.

Helge's eyes round in surprise.

"He should have killed me then." He says.

"You...need to be on this side. 2085." It's Noah's current timeline, but he doesn't tell him that.

"I...can't. Those boys deserve justice." Helge says, something determined in it.

It figures out of all the times Helge is soft Jonas gets him at his most resolved.

"Maybe...maybe Noah is right, that the deaths can be undone."

"That's not...he just wanted a time machine and he's got that. He lied."

"He did lie about what he wanted. He didn't lie about the things we can change." And if Jonas weren't so overloaded, he knows he could have stopped the boy's deaths himself.

It's need against pressing need and everyone plays a part.

For the first time, Helge looks hopeful.

"How can I...?" he asks, unable to articulate.

"You'll find your answers in 2085." It's important, not to say too much.

"Will I see you again?" Helge asks, unexpectedly.

Jonas smiles at that, fills it with as much warmth as he can. Helge returns it hesitantly, a little flat.

"You will." Because Jonas knows he will see him very soon, "and I'll finally be able to give you a great big hug."

Helge ducks his head in discomfort at that. Jonas prepares to reach forward. Helge, still reluctant, lifts his hand to do the same before drawing back snatching his hand back at the last second.

"You won't...hurt him? Will you?"

"Who?" Jonas asks.

"Ulrich." Helge says painfully.

"I won't." Jonas promises.

In the next moment he's in 1986. As always, his work is cut out for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
